Nights with Moro
by Moro the Demonslayer
Summary: There seems to be hunter in town...and she hunts whatever lurks in the night...what happens when newly renamed Nightwing gets bitten by what she hunts? Will she kill him, or offer him a chance to save his life...


Nights with Moro

don't own anything dealing with the Teen Titans, i own my OC's!

Chapter One

* * *

Looking out over the night shaded city, Nightwing could see the massive fight below, between his team...the Titans, and a massive creature, they couldn't figure out what it was. Taking the moment to take in the surroundings, Nightwing saw a bent streetlamp, courtesy of Starfire's landing after being flung by the animal, pooled blood where Raven had landed, the T-Car in pieces much to Cyborg's dismay, and tattered pieces of Beast Boy's uniform, or rather the Changeling as he was now called. The Titans were no longer teens, grown much older, they fought the more ruthless enemies in the city of Jump, as Starfire used to say. Taking one more minute to see the massive creature throw Raven into the bent street lamp, the man in the mask jumped down and landed a jump kick to the beast.

After being ruthlessly being beaten to the ground, Raven noticed that this creature couldn't have been for real, the creature was to much of a mindless fighting machine to be acting on its own. Taking a moment after landing on the bent street lamp, Raven looked around, Nightwing was currently attacking the beast so that the others could gather themselves, and there was another presence walking straight for the scene before them. Raven couldn't tell what the presence was, human or monster...but the presence was somewhat strong. Raven then noticed that the creature stopped attacking and it turned around facing opposite his opponents. And it roared, and howled. The Titans diverted their attention to the object of the creature's interest. They saw a young woman, around their age, walking towards the scene, she wasn't running, she was completely calm.

"Damn..." They heard her say as she got closer to the scene, and the abnormally strong creature who was frankly kicking their asses'. Taking a moment, the woman seemed to dig through a small carton, taking out a cigarette from the box and put it in her mouth then put the box back into her duster pocket. Next she took out a lighter, flung it open, and lit on the slid of her pants then bringing it to her mouth, she lit the cigarette and put the lighter away. "I thought I had gotten rid of you shitheads." The creature growled at her statement and advanced on the young woman. She didn't move, or attempt to make any move, she just stood there, blowing smoke from her cigarette. The creature then was at an all out sprint towards the woman, running on all fours like a dog. Taking a minute to take the cigarette from her mouth, the young woman looked the dog in the eyes and smirked. "Stupid damn rug with legs." She pulled a shotgun seemingly from no where and aimed it for the creature's head and shot, ultimately blowing the creature's head completely off. "Oh yea, I still got it." The creature immediately hit the ground and the fur of the creature was slowly receding to skin as the image of the furred creature was being replaced by a man, a young man. "Damn... another young one." She bent down over him and closed his opened eyes, "Rest in peace." Then she stood back up and began to walk back the way she had come.

"Wait..." She turned back around the sound of a male's voice. She saw a man slightly taller than her in spandex. His black hair reached his shoulder and he had a long metal pole in his right hand, a bo staff most likely. "What was that?" She continued to size up the rest of the group of spandex clad people. There was a half-robot man, she knew he had a cannon in his right arm and extendable parts, the green one had the ability to change into any animal imaginable, the one with abnormally orange skin was the strongest, brawn wise, she wasn't the smartest, but she was a force to be reckoned with. Then there was the silent one, she seemed like a definite threat if ever angered, her powers consisted of the black energy used to move things and such. Turning her attention back to the leader she heard the question again. "What the hell was that thing?"

"That...dear man, was a werewolf of sorts, very stupid, very strong, and never act on their own... which leads me to ask... who are you?" She answered very quickly. She looked at everyone around her and they all looked down. "Was it something I said?" The orange skinned girl stepped forward.

"A good friend of ours was a wolf of the were... he was taken in by Slade and...he is now our enemy." Said the girl. "Please, why do kill these werewolves, as you call them?"

"Because, if they aren't killed, they will infect others with their bites and others will kill more people during their first full moon." She said and looked at the pained face of their leader. "What is your name?" She said pointing towards the one in black spandex.

"I go by Nightwing while in the presence of you and the Titans." He said with a hit of rage of in his voice, it was slight and almost went unnoticed, but she could hear it there. She started walking towards their leader and the orange skinned one went on the offensive and got in front of their leader.

"You will come no further." She said. "Please, leave us be and go about your business."

"Alright, I'll go about my business." She punched the orange-skinned one from in front of her and continued in the direction of the man who was on the edge. She walked around him, inspecting him for anything out of the ordinary. "So...you're the only one of the entire group of spandex superheroes who's come out without any scratches, without ripped skin?" He looked at her suspiciously. "That's not possible, even I have come out scratched by werewolves...and I'm the best at what I do and frankly, I think that your unscratched body is bullshit." She yanked his arm to her view, which showed a deep bite wound. "You're doomed to change during your next full moon, after that...you'll have the curse until I decide to kill you, or until someone else beats me to it." She said and threw down her cigarette and put it out. "I suggest you say your last goodbyes before I kill you."

"Dude, you're gonna kill Nightwing just because he's gonna become some crazy wolf thingy?" The green changeling screamed. "No way dude, no way."

"Look, I don't like my job anymore than you do, but if I don't put your leader here, down for the count, he'll kill more people than Slade and Trigon together." The one in violet seemed surprised by the mention of the evil incarnate Trigon. "Werewolves tend to wander the night, killing innocent people, turning more into werewolves, who kill more people, and the chain goes on and on. When I kill what wanders the night, no one is an exception."

"Well Nightwing is, you will not kill him." Came the monotonous voice of the one in violet. "No one here will let you kill him." The girl scratched the back of her head and thought for a second.

"If I can teach you to control yourself during the transformation, then I won't blow your brains out, if you kill anyone during your first full moon then its lights out, no if's and's or but's about it... do we have a deal?" She asked. The Titans all nodded except for Nightwing. "Listen, I don't have time to stand here all night, I could put a bullet between your eyes and be on my way."

"Alright, alright, I'll accept your deal." She smiled and crossed her arms, and nodded her head. "But you'll have to stay with us, and abide by our rules...and no more killing...we can't have blood on our hands."

"The blood won't be on your hands, my hands are drenched in it." She said. "Alright, if I'm going to be staying with you, I need to know who you are..."

"Fine, but can we go home first, dude, this street is really starting to creep me out." The half-robot man said. The girl smirked and followed the Titans to their giant T-shaped tower.

* * *

tell me what ya think! love them reviews! 


End file.
